I'll Hold the Lock and You'll Hold the Key
by iluvtodance
Summary: Takes place after Rachel and Finn finish the Borderline/Open Your Heart Mashup in the "Power of Madonna" episode. FinnxRachel love:D One shot.


I Hold the Lock and You Hold the Key

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Once the song was finished, Rachel and Finn stood there breathing heavily. Rachel couldn't look away from Finn's eyes and Finn couldn't break away from Rachel's stare.

"Okay," stated Finn breathlessly, "That sounded good." His sounded hesitant.

Rachel simply stared at him as her heart raced. "I…" she began. She stopped and gulped nervously. How could she have tried to ignore this before? Rachel really concentrated on the boy standing before her. His brow was furrowed and he continued to stare at her nervously.

Rachel's heart fluttered. "Finn." She whispered. Finn looked at her expectantly; only now had he noticed how close they were. "Yeah Rach?" he asked tentatively. Finn's heart skipped when he noticed a tear fall down Rachel's cheek. Instinctively he raised his hand and wiped the tear away softly. "Rachel what's wrong?" asked Finn worriedly. Rachel reached up and grabbed Finn's hand. She shook her head sadly, "He's not you." More tears spilled out of her eyes. Finn looked at her with a confused look. He didn't have time to respond for Rachel suddenly took a step back.

"I'm sorry Finn" she said weakly as she turned away. Finn could hear the muffled sobs coming from the short brunette. His own heart lurched at the sound of her crying.

"No." He whispered to himself as he walked towards her. He gently grabbed her shoulders. "Rach talk to me."

Rachel turned to face him, her eyes bloodshot from the tears that have invaded her eyes. "Finn," she choked back a sob, "I—don't—I want…" Her cries stopped her from continuing.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. "Rachel," he murmured, "Please." He grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards.

Rachel blinked back more tears. "Finn I made a mistake. Jesse…"

Finn's stomach turned. Just the sound of his name made him shake with anger. He felt a soft hand caress his forehead where a large frown had now appeared. The sudden touch broke him out of his angry moment. His eyes softened and his frown disappeared with her touch. Rachel removed her hand from his forehead.

"I'm sorry—I thought—I've been so angry about everything and trying to deny my feelings…" Rachel confessed as she stood on her toes and placed her face in the crook of Finn's neck. The sudden closeness with Rachel forced any feelings of anger that lingered in Finn to go away. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Rachel wrapped her own arms around Finn in response. Pulling away from him slightly, she looked up at him. "Rachel," whispered Finn, "Please don't feel sad. The song we—"

Rachel cut him off as she pressed her quivering lips against his. Finn opened his eyes in surprise before closing them tightly and deepening the kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away from his lips. "Finn you have my heart. I can't deny it anymore." She stared at the breathless boy with so much adoration in her eyes. She tightened her grip, "I can't be with him. I can't deny my feelings…Finn I'm completely in love with you." Her lips quivered as she was about to shed more tears but before she could Finn quickly placed his arms underneath her and picked her up into an embrace.

Rachel yelped in surprise but her reaction was cut short by Finn's lips crashing into her once again. He held her firmly in his arms as he kissed her passionately. He mumbled against her lips, "I love you too."

Rachel whimpered against his lips. She pulled away slightly so she could brush her nose against his. "Oh Finn," she stated lovingly. Finn continued to hold her in his arms and stare at her. A goofy smile appeared on his face.

Rachel smiled in response and placed a soft kiss in the corner of his mouth. The two teens stared into each other's eyes.

The moment came to a halt as an uneasy feeling overcame Rachel as she remembered the boy whom was on her mind before. Finn noticed Rachel's sudden shift in emotion. He placed her gently down on the ground but he still kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I have to tell him." Whispered Rachel.

Finn frowned as he realized who she was talking about. They were both caught up in the moment that they forgot about the lead of Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel looked up at Finn once again. She ran her hand through his hair, "I'll tell him tonight." She looked down nervously, "We had a date planned." Finn clenched his teeth in anger. The thought of Jesse kissing Rachel…even touching her made him furious; his thoughts were caught up in anger once again.

Finn felt a pair of lips press against his cheek and the sound of Rachel's voice whispering gently into his ear. "I promise I'll make it quick." She reached up and brushed her fingertips along his cheek.

Finn took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. Placing his hand on the back of her head, Finn placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll come with you," he murmured.

Rachel's eyes widened slightly as she grabbed the collar of his shirt gently, "Finn no. He'll get angry. I don't want you to have to listen to any of his potential insults." She paused, "I deserve whatever he has to say though."

"No, Rach," stated Finn, "I don't want you to have to face him by yourself." He shook his head and let Rachel interlace her fingers with his. "I'll be there just to make sure." He gazed into her eyes, "Just for support…I won't like punch him or anything." He smiled at her.

Rachel smiled adoringly at Finn and brushed her lips against his. "Good I wouldn't want to do anything without you beside me anyway."

Finn broke out into a lopsided grin before scooping her into his arms and planting his lips onto hers for a sweet kiss. The two teenagers remained there murmuring "I love you's" to each other and sharing cute glances. Rachel and Finn were finally where they were supposed to be.

Author's note: Rachel and Finn forever. Enough said. I love them and I can't wait to see what happens with them as a couple on the show. Hopefully it happens soon! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
